Right in the World
by Arukewari
Summary: She teased, I remained sardonic and all was right in the world. Even when we were naked and writhing in her bed. Cannon-era set sometime during Breaking Dawn but with no Renesmee. LeahxJacob, M-Rated, LEMON, and basically PWP.


**A/N She teased, I remained sardonic and all was right in the world. Even when we were naked and writhing in her bed. ****Cannon-era set sometime during Breaking Dawn but with no Renesmee. LeahxJacob m-rated.**

**Warning: M-rated, PWP although you could see a plot if you squint funny and looked very hard.**

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I jumped.

There was none of the hesitation, the '_should I or shouldn't I_' preceding a suicide. My feet simply slipped off the rocky edge and my body tumbled forward into empty air.

I wondered, if I fell off a plane, would I die, or be left with an utter wreck of a body?

I crashed into the waves, sinking under until even my sensitive eyes could see nothing but darkness. Everything became quieter, muffled.

Peaceful.

I felt a tugging on my arm, slowing my aimless floating. Is that what imprinting felt like? An insistent pull that gave meaning to life?

My metaphorical pull turned out to be much more literal than I'd thought when my body was hauled out of the water by a soaking Leah Clearwater.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Her voice rang through the sudden cacophony of sound engulfing me: beeping cars swerving to maintain their hold on icy tracks, dancing leaves taking flight as another gust of wind tore through the forest, even the ping that accompanied a shop door opening.

"Cliff-diving," I muttered.

A snarl broke through her lips. "You moron, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

I was tempted to tease her. _'Ah shucks, were you worried about me?', _maybe flutter my eyelashes. Or perhaps roll my eyes incredulously, like I could _die_ from a splash of water.

Instead I just shrugged and wrung the front of my shirt, watching the water droplets being sucked into the sand. Just like the days of my life, disappearing and merging into one big never-ending nightmare. Why did I even bother getting up in the morning?

"And worse, you got my clothes wet!" Leah added as an afterthought, a blush tingeing the crest of her cheekbones.

And suddenly I was laughing. Or maybe I was sobbing. Probably both. My sides hurt, and my ribcage squeezed my chest until it made a wonderful imitation of my wrung shirt. I could barely breathe, or hear over my braying wails. Already my clothes were drying, crusted with salt. This heat that radiated off of me was like a mirage, reminding me that I was no more human than that expanse of sand was water.

"Come on." Leah grasped my elbow and dragged me away.

The door to her room slammed open, and she shoved me onto her single bed where I curled up onto my side. A book dug into my back. Some of her clothes peeked out from under my hip. It was pink.

_Leah wouldn't be caught dead in pink_, was my last thought before sleep swallowed me up.

* * *

"There's omelette left in the pan!"

A muffled reply, shuffling feet and a car door slamming shut. I took in the sound of pattering rain, the smell of onions and _ugh_, yep, that was a patch of my drool. I grimaced and wiped my cheek with the back of my hand.

I had barely slumped forward into a cross-legged position when Leah came in with a mug of coffee.

"You're up." She sounded both annoyed and concerned.

"I suppose that's not for me?" My voice croaked hopefully, my smell receptors drenched in the aroma of fresh coffee.

She snorted.

We sat in silence for a while, just watching the occasional pedestrian strolling across the front of her house. A square foot of garden led to tarmac roads. Brutal rains had stripped the flowers of delicate petals but tufts of green grass strived, strong and proud.

Leah and I didn't get along. No, that wasn't right. Vampires and werewolves didn't _get along_. Tongue-lashing, hair-ripping, throat-tearing hate would be a more apt description of our mutual feelings for each other.

But we had both lost our true love to something beyond our control.

"Does it kill you?" I broke the silence.

"Yes."

I turned to face her but she stared down into her no-longer-steaming mug.

"What was that saying?" I started. "It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

"Total bull."

"I was actually going to go with 'utter crap', but yeah, total bull works to."

She smiled. The right side of her lip curled more than her left, and she showed a little too much teeth.

Sometimes I forget how breathtakingly beautiful she is.

She tugged at a bang that snagged her lashes. "Sam would say that."

"Bella would too."

"He's the stupidest." She dragged out the last word with a pouting lower lip, and suddenly I could see her as a kid, smearing black charcoal over the other kids' drawings when they pissed her off and then punching them in the face for good measure.

"Bella took up with a blood-sucking leech who _actually _has fantasy about draining her dry. She's the definition of stupid."

"Oh look, there's Emily." Leah scrunched up her face and let her tongue loll out of her mouth in a rather poor imitation of Sam's adoring gaze.

"We're pathetic," I half-chortled, half-sighed. We were making fun of the people we wanted most.

"And so, so sad."

"Don't forget lame."

"But we're awesome." She frowned in consideration and placed her empty mug onto her desk. "Well, I am anyway."

I threw a pillow at her.

Our laughter mingled and echoed through the empty house.

I hadn't _really_ laughed in months, she hadn't in years. And suddenly our laughter was cut short and we were kissing with a need that was painful in its intensity. Teeth clanked and noses clashed and mouths melded and everything was frantic. I tasted lip gloss and her tongue pushes its way into my mouth, in a way that was way more aggressive than Bella ever could be, but then Leah was stroking my tongue right _there_ and thoughts of Bella flee my mind.

I hadn't realized how much I needed this.

I rolled us over until she was on her back and I could reach the entire length of her body. She grabbed my head, tangling her fingers in coarse hair, and crashed our mouths back together even as my hands roamed over her shoulders, her breasts, her heaving ribs. It didn't matter that we're 'Jacob and Leah': sworn enemies and a general pain to everyone's backside when we bickered. Right now, it was just me, and her, and we were desperate for attention, for someone to want us.

I reached for her shirt and our lips parted long enough to strip that piece of clothing off of her. And before my brain had the time to catch up with my wandering hands, she's in cotton underwear and I'm down to my jeans.

"I don't…" I wrenched my mouth from hers, and leaned my forehead onto hers, staying close enough to feel her warm gasps against my spit-slicked swollen lips. "I've never…" I trail off, begging for her to understand without me actually saying the words.

Leah smiles softly. Grabbing my left hand, she gently kisses each of the fingertips in turn. I take a trembling breath.

"We don't have to…" she starts.

"I want to, I just…" A blush spreads across my cheek and for the first time I actually _feel_ the heat radiating off my face. "Tell me what you want."

She searched my face for a moment and then whispered, almost hesitantly. "Kiss me."

With a groan, I lean down again to capture her lips, tenderly this time, a gentle pull of lips that resonated with something other than desperate _need, need, need._ I didn't want to analyse that warm feeling that blossomed in my chest, so instead I smoothed a hand over her breast and cupped the swelled mound.

I broke the kiss to look down at my hands and thumbed a pink nipple. Leah moaned, and I didn't know where to look. My eyes flickered from the rapidly hardening bud that I pinched and pulled into prominence to her parted lips and blown-out pupils. Both were too beautiful for my virgin eyes to fully comprehend, although my dick was half a second away from bursting through the seam of my jeans.

I rose to my knees, sliding down until I knelt between her legs. Silently asking for permission, I played with the edge of her underwear until Leah rolled her eyes and wrenched them down without any finesse or playful _come hither_ look.

My first thought was 'how typically _Leah'_, my second was 'holy shit Leah is _naked'_.

Of course I'd seen her naked before. One of the unfortunate parts of being a werewolf and blah di blah, but I've never really _looked_ and she had never been so completely exposed, a forgotten cotton panty slipping past her fingers, her thighs trembling and falling open to reveal the thick, dark patch of hair that covered her pussy.

"Oh god," I exhaled, closing my eyes to think unsexy thoughts so that I don't shoot my load into my pants and embarrass myself majorly.

"Jacob?"

I opened my eyes to see Leah – cold, 'nothing-fazes-me' Leah – bite her lower lip and gaze at me with vulnerable, open eyes and I leaned forward to kiss her.

"You are so, so gorgeous," I mumbled against her lips. "You have no idea."

"I have some idea," she smirked and smoothed an index finger over my still-covered dick.

I batted her hand away and she raised a brow questioningly.

I had plans.

I wanted to make her shiver with uncontained desire with my name on the tip of her tongue. I wanted her to experience such dizzying pleasure that she forgot the pain of the last few years and remembered why it was so wonderful to be alive. If she could pull through, then I could too. We could save each other.

God, I wanted her.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing, sure I'd watched porn and shared my mind with sexually active wolf brothers on an occasional basis but _I _ didn't have any experience in anything to do with sex, except for an acquired proficiency in wanking which I doubted would help me much here.

"Just follow your instincts," Leah said, and I sat on my heels. She smoothed her thumb over my cheek and smiled reassuringly.

Of course, being Leah, she couldn't stop there so she added, "If I moan, that's a_ good_ thing."

I snorted. "Thanks for the heads-up."

She teased, I remained sardonic and all was right in the world. Even when we were naked and writhing in her bed.

I bent down my face to that attractive patch of hair and ran my fingers through it. It was coarser than I'd expected, much like the one that surrounded my own cock.

I did it again and a jolt ran through Leah. I used two fingers to split open her labia and peeked at the skin that rose from between her folds. Going completely on instinct, I kissed the soaked opening.

A moan rent the air and I spread her thighs further apart. "You moaned there so that was _good_ thing, right?" I teased, feigning ignorance, my breath blowing hot air on her exposed pussy and making her twitch.

"Har har," she said sarcastically. "You're hilari –" Her sentence ended with a breathy moan as I stuck out my tongue and swiped the tip of it across the entire length of her pussy. I smacked my lips together, swirling this entirely new and not unpleasant flavor in my month.

I circled and sucked at her clit – borrowing from porn, I admit – and loving the 'yes' and the 'fucks' that spilled out from between her lips. Whatever deity gave me an inkling of talent in this area was my new god because holy hell, she was panting and flushing and moaning and she was making the smallest little thrust with her hips, pushing her cunt closer to my mouth. Her hands gripped my hair until a disarrayed mess adorned my head but I couldn't care less because she was shoving me closer to her dripping sex and it tasted and smelled fucking amazing.

"Oh, god, Jake yes … oh _yes, _don't _stop._"

A meteor couldn't have stopped me.

I reached for her clit with one finger, moving it back and forth in a pattern that was not pre-thought and based solely on the mewls Leah was making.

I took any advice very seriously. Even the ones that Leah said jokingly to poke fun at me.

I wanted to drive two fingers – hell, my cock – deep inside her in one smooth thrust but didn't know if that would hurt her, so instead I gently slipped the tip of my finger into her grasping channel, revelling in the way it sucked my finger in.

"More, deeper…" Leah ordered and I wasn't going to argue with her now.

I pierced her with my index finger, moving it in and out slowly while continuing to lap at her in broad strokes. I barely got a couple of thrust in before she let go, chanting my name in broken sobs and arching her back as her world exploded with pleasure.

_Or so I'd like to think, _I thought with amazement as Leah came undone, her head thrown back, her eyes screwed shut.

"_Jacob_."

She grabbed my head, pulling me up until we were kissing with my index finger still deep inside her shaking body. When she finally slumped down from her high, I slipped my finger out and leaned on my side with my head level with hers.

"Give it," she murmured, her voice a croak.

Confused, I lifted my hand towards her and almost came undone myself as she kissed the finger dripping with her arousal and sucked it into her mouth, moving it in and out from between her lips and swirling her tongue around the digit.

"Oh shit," I whispered. "Oh god, oh fuck."

Not believing I still had my freaking jeans on, I shook them off with my boxers. Any embarrassment I might have felt at the beginning was gone and I could only focus on each thrust of my finger into her mouth.

She pulled my finger out of her mouth and I dropped it to my own cock, hard – so fucking hard – and straining against my stomach. I gripped and tugged at it, stroking the hot flesh in a practiced motion.

"Want me to suck it?" Leah asked all innocent-like.

"Oh god, yes," I whined. "But I think I'm going to blow any seconds now." My voice sounded strained and was punctuated with grunts as my hand flew over my cock.

"Here let me." She batted my hand away in the same way I had done hers moment ago and suddenly her slim, long fingers are wrapped around my dick, going through the same motions of tugging, gripping and stroking. I watched the tip of my cock, flushed and shiny wet, revealed from her tight grasp as she worked her hand furiously over my dick with fucking perfect intensity.

She adjusted her position so that she could reach my balls and roll them in her palm and my thighs trembled because I was so fucking _close_ and Leah was right there, her eyes so dark and intense and she was staring at my cock like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and _oh my god I was getting my first handjob ever_, and when she looks up to meet my gaze my eyes roll back in my head and I come so hard the edge of my vision darkens and I can barely feel the hot spurts of cum painting my chest.

I can't speak as I come down from my high and watch Leah lean over to wipe her hand and then, almost as an afterthought, my chest on my shirt.

I feel like I should say something but words of adoration seemed corny – although very true at the moment – and anything else seemed awkward.

Leah pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "You don't have to say anything."

Her gaze is soft. After dropping the shirt to the side she tugs the duvet up with her feet and lies down next to me, curling into my side. She's warm and her hair tickles my face in the most delightful way.

I kissed her lightly on her forehead.

She hadn't teased, I was no longer sardonic and all was still right in the world.

* * *

**A/N Review please… and I'm making this as a one-shot for now but this story is just a plot waiting to happen so if you're curious, follow the story, just in case. **

**Oh and reviews making me happy. **


End file.
